


Growing

by gayhippiegenius



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Fluff, Klaus is a growing person, M/M, Recovery, but with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhippiegenius/pseuds/gayhippiegenius
Summary: AU where apocalypse never happens and Klaus is sober and happy with his family
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Growing

Happiness is never a linear line, nor is progress, or healing, and much less sobriety. Klaus had learned this the hard way. For almost every 24 hour chip he had a story of a relapse to go with it. But in this recent attempt to embrace his powers and toss aside every unhealthy coping mechanism he had, Klaus had been doing surprisingly well. To be honest, he wasn’t sure exactly what was different this time. Maybe it was the fact that his so called father wasn’t around to criticize him anymore, or maybe it was that his siblings had been reunited or maybe, just maybe, the joy of being able to see Dave. Klaus knew he was just another one of the ghosts who haunted him, but he was different. While the tortured souls that had chased him all his life brought only cold fear, Dave came with warmth. Peace, calm, even joy. There was nothing that Klaus could do to let that go away, no matter how much he wanted to.

This isn’t to say that withdrawal was easy. It had been, for a long time, Klaus’s understanding that he was an addict. But he didn’t know the full truth of that until he was shaking in his bed, close to a seizure, and drenched in his own sweat, his thoughts consumed with just one sip, or even just one bump, not even a line. The pain in his muscles was overwhelming, and for a while he was convinced he just might not live through it. But when he opened his eyes, Dave stood there waiting for him. And he knew it was all worth it.

There were easier days, and there were harder days. Klaus knew that. He also knew, unfortunately, that no sponsor could ever understand his story fully. For some reason, there wasn’t any 13th step about learning to embrace your superhuman powers and get along with your other powerful siblings. So maybe no program would be right for him, and he would struggle. He might even relapse again someday. But for now, he had Dave, and he had his family. For now, the peace could be there to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> add comments if you have ideas/compliments/questions/whatever!


End file.
